1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a storage container for storing powdered or granular materials which is adapted to be charged efficiently with powdered or granular materials having certain configurations without causing any breakages or fragmentations thereof.
2. Prior Art
In the case that powdered or granular materials having certain configurations such as medicine tablets are stored within a storage container, it is required that they are not subjected to a shock at the time of charging. As a countermeasure therefor, conventionally has been adopted a method in which a shock absorbing member configured to a right circular cone is placed in dropping zone for the powdered or granular materials within the storage container so as to alleviate their shock at the time of charging. However, there is a problem associated with an adoption of such a method. That is, in the storage container having a high storage space, since it is necessary to shorten the dropping distances of the powdered or granular materials by shifting the placement position of the shock absorbing member upwards, a dead space to be not charged with the powdered or granular materials is present below the shock absorbing member in such manner as to become an obstacle to the efficient use of the accommodation capacity of the storage container.